Identity
by thewriterstory
Summary: Someone visits Skipper and warns him that he should come clean with his team. Tags: Gen (No romance), no violence, no suggestive content, no foul language. (Bonus chapter ;)
1. Chapter 1

**New story again! Are you guys feeling happy? Special? Guess what, I've decided to post another one-shot in the same week! Very short, but I hope its sweet. Around 500 words only ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Identity<em>**

_Someone visits Skipper and warns him that he should come clean with his team. GEN (NO ROMANCE), NO VIOLENCE AND NO SUGGESTIVE CONTENT._

* * *

><p>"We meet again Skipper…"<p>

Skipper blinked. Who was that? Where was he? Why was he stuck here in a- What is this place?!

"Who's there?" Skipper called out in a loud authoritative voice.

"You mean you don't remember? I thought you had such good memory Skipper…" The deep voice chuckled.

Now that he put his finger (flipper) on it, the voice seemed suspiciously familiar. Skipper was frowning. His arms were tense, in a defence stance.

"Why don't you show yourself coward?"

"Nevermind about who I am Skipper, what's important here is that I'm here to talk about business."

"Uh-huh. Where exactly is this 'here'?"

"You'll find out on your own, be patient."

"So I've no idea who you are, where you are from, where we are and you just expect me to listen to what you are going to say?"

"Yes, it is _that_ simple. You stand and listen, I talk and you absorb."

Skipper seemed unconvinced and suspicious.

"So… I'll get to the point. I know you've been cheating yourself."

"What?"

"You assume a whole new persona whenever you get a new team. You create multiple personalities for yourself."

"And so?"

"No one knows about all of your sides, your innocent side, your fearsome side, your quiet side, your obedient side, your rebellient side - no one knows about all of them except you. Not even your teammates. "

"Whatever." Skipper rolled his eyes and started walking in a random direction to find exits, but failed to do so.

"You'll be trapped here for a while, so I suggest you make good use of this time to listen carefully."

". . ."

"The real message I want to give you is this - You can't hide your good and not-so-good and your soft sides."

He paused dramatically, enjoying watching Skipper halt in his tracts and inhale a large breath.

"There will come a time when everyone finds out how much you've been hiding from them."

Skipper assumed a brave expression and replied, "I already anticipated that since the day I started keeping secrets."

"I thought you would have. I'm just gonna warn ya that its not going to be pretty when they all find out things about you from someone other than you. They're going to assume that you don't trust them enough to divuldge information about your personal life. Also, you should better watch out. Secrets will be revealed in the most unexpected ways possible."

Skipper started to let some of his anxiety appear on his face.

"Have a good day Captain."

_ARGH!_

I woke up and sat straight in my bunk, careful not to hit the ceiling. It was just my imagination that made this dream up. Phew! I thought something really bad was going to take place. Wait a minute… why am I getting warnings in my sleep? Something doesn't feel right. I've stopped getting dreams and nightmares about my secrets years ago. Why resurface now?

I think it might be time to tell the boys about some soon-to-be declassified personal information, don't you agree? Maybe I should save my energy and think about this over the next few days.

Perhaps, its best to come clean with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Unique for a PoM one-shot? Or is it too short? Feeling sleepy right now .**

**Good day/night to all of you!**


	2. Bonus chapter

**Surprise, surprise! Look who's here with a bonus chapter for my one-shot! Its my last update for this month. I'm also going to have exams soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic, nor Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Identity 2<strong>_

_Bonus surprise update - __Someone visits Skipper and warns him that he should come clean with his team. GEN, NO VIOLENCE AND NO SUGGESTIVE CONTENT._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback from 'I was a Penguin Zombie'<em>

_Skipper: Stop! Stop!_

_Private: The zombie can speak!_

_Skipper: I'm... not a zombie._

_Kowalski: But the infection. We heard the doctor say..._

_Skipper: Who are you gonna believe, some two-bit medicine man, or your own commanding officer?_

_Private: Can it really be true?_

_Kowalski: But how can we know for sure? [Rico holds up chainsaw]_

_Private: Oh, Rico. Chainsaw's your answer to everything._

_Skipper: Men, amigos, my brothers in black and white. Look at me! All I've got is a broken wing, and I'm pretty sure that's not contagious._

_Private: Then why were you chasing us?_

_Skipper: Because it itches like sandpaper underpants. Rico, scratch maneuvers, double time. [Rico approaches Skipper]_

_Private: No, Rico! [the others tackle Skipper]_

_Kowalski: Nice try, zombie!_

_[They fall off the roof; cut to them in the vet's office]_

_Skipper: Okay, I stand corrected on the contagiousness of broken wings, but I did tell you I wasn't a zombie._

* * *

><p><em>'Who are you gonna believe, some two-bit medicine man, or your own commanding officer? '<em>

_'What can't we trust?'_

_'Who are you gonna believe?'_

_'Who?!'_

I'm pretty sure they did say 'zombies can't talk'. And yet after listening to me talking, commanding, yelling and pleading, they still didn't believe I was human.

Not to be whiny here, but come on! Seriously, there is a huge difference between a zombie and a living, breathing, fighting commanding officer! Who might be suffering from a double-jointed twisted arm.

The point is: even the smart alec who's name rhymes with 'Walski couldn't figure out that I wasn't a zombie. He mistook the doctor in the soap opera for the veterian! And worse still, he thought a broken wing un-alived me! I've hurt my wings on so many other occasions. Is it even possible for a penguin like him to mistake me for a zombie? How could he not trust what I said?

_'Hi!" An overly cheerful voice sounded in my head._

I groaned. This voice keeps sounding in my head when I'm in my sub-consciousness, which means I'm asleep, I passed out unconscious. In this case, I think its the latter, because I just fell from a tall building a few minutes ago and fractured wing. I'm not sure if this voice is my conscience or someone who's using telepathy on me though…

_"-and if he tells Kowalski, he'd be like 'Oh Skipper cracked before I did!' and so Skipper's not telling Kowalski anything. Which brings me to talk about this, why aren't you telling them about any of your big secrets?"_

And this is what happens when I try to think in my head. He suddenly re-establishes the telepathic connection with me and keeps talking to me, driving me nuts.

_"Yep. That's me."_

"Oh shut up. You know why I'm not telling my team."

_"Why not?"_

"They don't trust me at all."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Well, yeah. Kowalski doesn't trust me for sure. He keeps lying to me about all his inventions, which I'm supposed to keep track of. Its not my rule, it's a penguin code and he still keeps it a secret from me! He makes me resort to force, I hate it when I need to pry answers and records from my own first lieutenant like that. He didn't tell me about Jiggles, the invention used to shrink Jiggles and lied about that invention that could make things invisible. What does he think I am? A heartless idiot who's unfairly given the authority and responsibility to take charge over a team?

And then there's Private. He is not British at all. I know about his past, about Mr. Tux, about his fake British accent which he fools everyone into thinking that he's from Britain. I had to dig into his records. I already knew he was lying when we first met. Even when we came together as a team. He still haven't told me the truth. His past is nothing as bad as mine , though it was scarier than Rico's and Kowalski's records. He knows this, yet he lied.

Well, for Rico, he's not that bad. But he did sneak out of the HQ without at least informing one superior officer. He didn't inform Kowalski, so I had to sacrifice my sleep to locate Rico and make sure he came home carefully. He didn't come home till five. When he finally arrived back at the HQ, he didn't notice I wasn't in the bunk. He didn't bother to tell anyone that he went out at night for a weapons display somewhere FAR FAR away after 10 pm. (Even though Private and Kowalski didn't realize he wasn't in bed, he could have at least told me!)"

_"That's a long list."_

"Yeah tell me about it."

_"Maybe you should talk to them."_

"Why should I?"

_"Aren't you guys family?"_

"Not anymore I guess…"

The voice stopped for a moment. It wouldn't have stopped abruptly if it were my conscience. Maybe it was a person who was shocked by statement. That means it could actually be a telepathic connection. But how is that possible? Was science that advanced already?

_"You shouldn't keep all these things to yourself, Skipper."_

"I know, I know, but who else can I talk to?"

_"You should talk to someone…"_

"Who, can you tell me? I can't divulge all these to my team anymore. I was planning to tell some of my secrets in a not so horrifying way but things happened and just like how we fell off that building together and broke our wings, our relationship fell off the cliff and got fractures, cracks appearing here and there."

_"That's poetic. And really sad and touching Skipper."_

"Yeah. The only other sensible and accessible person I know is Marlene. She's really understanding and tactful but she can't take my stress. I don't want to trouble her with my burdens, she already has got a lot to worry about. I could tell you too, but I barely know who or what you are, other than the fact that you annoy me in my own head."

I could hear a slight chuckle from the voice. If I could see him - that person, I think he'd be smiling a sheepish smile.

_"You should find someone to talk to. Maybe over time, someone would find you and talk with you. Who knows… I hope someone finds you quick enought... Hope you don't have to bottle all your thoughts for too long. (pauses for a while) I've got to go now, bye."_

"HEY WAIT! What do you mean by 'too long'?"

No reply. He's gone! He has such bad timings! I'm so confused right now. I just hope this whole issue doesn't make me crazy. I just hope the 'Voice' doesn't interfere with my life too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed it? I came up with it in about 2 hours. Took a long time to write, I thought it would be just 300 words. But it came up to almost 800 words. <strong>**Episode references include The Hidden/Kingdom come and I was a Penguin Zombie, both of which I don't own. I also referred to an online website for the references. ****Hope you like the surprise chapter :) **

**P.S this chapter is set at the end of 'I was a Penguin Zombie', after they fell off the building but before they woke up in the clinic in the zoo.**

**_-Thewriterstory (\^.^/)  
>26 April 2014<em>**


End file.
